


A Bountiful Harvest

by EmeraldLight



Series: Panty-verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Harry gets some rather upsetting news from a reporter after a Quidditch match, prompting him to worry about his dragon savvy lover. What happened to Charlie?





	A Bountiful Harvest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_a_lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_lizard/gifts).

Harry found himself strutting as he mingled with his fans, signing autographs and posing for pictures with a huge smile on his face. Who knew that his life would turn around and become more than he had ever wished for, especially when he moved from being on the reserve team to playing every game.

It had only been two years since he had graduated from Hogwarts and found his way in the world, though he was happy to admit that things had only gone so well thanks to his friends and the connections he made. After all, he wouldn’t have gone pro if it hadn’t been for Viktor and Avalon.

“Aren’t we lucky to have Harry Potter on our team!” Oliver beamed, joining Harry amongst the fans and slinging his arm over Harry’s shoulders. “Not even two years ago Harry joined us as part of the reserve team - Which, by the way, is how I started with Puddlemere - and now he’s a full fledged Seeker and we have zero regrets!”

The crowd cheered as the rest of the team made an appearance and began posing for pictures and signing autographs. Puddlemere United had just finished a game against Bulgaria and was only too happy to mingle with their fans.

“Harry Potter!” Viktor’s booming voice caused the crowd to hush as Harry’s rival, and friend, approached with arms open.

“Viktor Krum!” Harry grinned, breaking away to embrace his friend, patting him on the back. The crowd, especially the press, went wild. It was always nice to see two teams being civil to one another, and it was even better to see that they were friends even though they were on opposing teams.

“Great game, Harry,” Viktor smiled, nodding at Oliver as well. “It’s always a good day when we get to play against one another.”

After some additional pictures, many autographs, and a good deal of attention from the press, the players dispersed and Harry found himself skipping the locker room in favor of apparating directly home.

As usual, the house was empty as he found himself coming in through the front door, calling out for his husband none the less, even though he knew Draco was still working. The weather was starting to cool and Harry flicked his wand, starting a fire. His tired body ached from the match and after kicking off his boots, the brunette all but slumped towards the bedroom, seeking out a hot shower.

Magic was a wonderful thing, especially when it came to customizing the shower and all its functions. Harry quickly washed his hair and body before sprawling himself on the magically warmed floor. A flick of his wrist had the shower head adjusting, the spray moving to something more like a water massage and covering Harry’s body from the shoulders down. Harry rested his head on his arms, closing his eyes and allowing the water to work the aches and pains from his body.

Harry realized he must have dozed off and Draco must have returned home, seeing as he suddenly woke up in bed. A quick peek at the curtains showed that the sun was still up so he couldn’t have been asleep all that long.

“Draco? Are you home?” Harry paused only long enough to pull on a pair of fitted boxers before venturing out into the main part of the house.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Draco smiled over his shoulder, busy with making dinner for the two of them. “I have no idea how long you were in the shower, but you were looking quite a bit like a prune when I finally pulled you out.”

“I guess I was tired…”

“No kidding, seeing as you didn’t wake up at all,” Draco chuckled. “Have a seat, there’s tea at the table.”

It all seemed so common. So routine. If someone had told Harry that he would be living such a normal life, after everything that had happened to him through his most formative years, he would never have believed.

Glancing out the window, Harry smiled as he observed the leaves changing colors and the weather growing colder. Halloween had just passed and he was impressed that there hadn’t been any snow yet. Soon the holidays would be upon them - his favorite time of year. Mostly because Charlie took two full weeks off to be with them. He understood why their relationship with the red head was the way it was, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. But the only other option they had found was to break up, and that wasn’t an option worth exploring. Some time together was better than no time together.

*****

It was after his next game that Harry was stopped by multiple reporters - Just Harry, no one else from his team or the opposing team. This baffled the brunette, seeing as this wasn’t really an ‘important’ game in the season, though it was the second to last game for the year.

“Harry! Harry! How are you coping with your husband’s injuries?”

“What?” Harry frowned, thinking back to the blonde who had left for work that morning. “Draco’s not injured? He’s working at St. Mungos like he does most days.”

“No, your other husband,” the reporter insisted, quill scratching against his notepad. “You’re also married to one Charlie Weasley, are you not?”

“Well, yes, Charlie is also my husband, but he’s in Romania working with dragons, like usual. We haven’t heard from him in several weeks due to the remote locations he tends to be in.”

“I received a tip stating Mister Charlie Weasley was injured in a dragon attack--”

Harry didn’t hear much else of the conversation, his hearing muffled as his heart rate sped up and blood pounded in his ears. Charlie was injured? Why hadn’t anyone told them? Why hadn’t his boss made contact?

The reporters were still trying to pry information out of him but Harry simply pushed past them, making for the Quidditch pitch exit. He couldn’t apparate on the pitch (for obvious reasons) and he needed to get to Draco. Immediately. The reporters flinched as their target apparated away, though his actions seemed to confirm their suspicions.

To say Draco was surprised to have his lover arriving without warning, or prior agreement, was an understatement, though the blonde smiled none the less when Harry appeared at the check in desk.

“What a lovely surprise,” he started to say, but the look on Harry’s face made his smile fade away. “Harry? What’s wrong? Are you injured?”

“Charlie is,” Harry forced out, trying to wrap his head around the information he had received. He told Draco exactly what the reporter had told him, sorry to be the one to cause alarm. Another Healer, overhearing the conversation, quickly offered to fire-call the Romanian wizarding hospital, stating that if Charlie had been attacked, that was where he would have ended up.

Draco thanked his coworker, coming around the desk to take Harry’s hands in his own.

“It’s probably just a trick to get your attention,” he tried to reason, though worry showed clearly on his face. They were used to not hearing from Charlie for weeks at a time - sending an owl into dragon territory ended badly, more often than not - but this was always something Draco worried about, in the back of his mind.

“Romania reports no patients with the name Charlie Weasley, nor anyone matching his description,” the Healer reported, offering a sad smile. “I’m sure he’s perfectly fine, doing his dragon thing in the middle of no where.”

“I need to find Alvers,” Draco began, but his co-worker waved him off.

“Go home, figure things out, I’ll let the boss know what’s up. You’ve never missed a single day of work, I’m sure it won’t be a problem.” Draco thanked his coworker and quickly apparated home, followed by his husband. The two immediately moved to the fireplace.

“I’ll fire-call Charlie’s boss in Romania,” Harry decided. “You floo over to the joke shop and touch base with the twins, they tend to be the most in-the-know about family events.”

“We both floo,” Draco decided. “You can make calls from the shop. I don’t want to be apart right now, if that’s alright?” Harry nodded and took his husband’s hand, the two stepping into the floo.

*****

When multiple fire-calls gave them no answers (they didn’t blame Charlie’s boss, the man was just as used to non-contact as they were) and the twins were unable to find any information, Draco found himself truly beginning to worry.

“The clock says he’s still in Romania,” Avalon sighed, motioning to the large family-tracking clock that sat above the fireplace. It had been one of the only items salvaged from the Burrow and had been heavily modified to mark the locations of all the Weasley’s and their extended family.

“Then we go to Romania,” Harry sighed. “We can track him once we get there. The spells wouldn’t work from this distance, but once we’re in country it shouldn’t be a problem to get a general location.”

“You can track Charlie?” Avalon tilted her head, lifting an eyebrow.

“Our rings,” Draco nodded, lifting his left hand. “They’re enchanted, just in case of emergencies. Granted, we probably should have done something better, like alerting one another to injuries…”

“Hindsight,” Avalon nodded, reaching out to gently pat Draco’s knee. “Send an owl once you know more, okay?” The two males agreed, quickly hugging their suedo-sister-in-law (eventually) and bidding farewell to the twins in the shop before they opted to floo to the Romanian Ministry.

Each country had their own magical ministry, no matter how small, and it was the easiest way to travel internationally. The pair quickly checked in, letting the Ministry know they were in the country, before heading outside. Spells were cast and an arrow appeared over Draco’s ring, pointing in the general direction of where Charlie was.

“If he was out in the middle of no where, it would be much fainter,” Harry frowned, letting Draco lead the way. Not wanting to alert any Muggles to their presence, Draco found himself constantly shoving his hand into his pocket to block the small arrow from view. Using such a spell around Muggles wasn’t something they ever predicted they would need to do.

“It’s getting stronger already,” Draco sighed as they walked, feeling as though he was repeatedly checking a watch for the time. His wrist was getting frustrated by the constantly movement and he wondered if there was a better way to handle such a spell in the future.

“He’s nearby, which is good… I think?” Harry nodded, finding himself reaching out to take Draco’s unoccupied right hand. They continued to roam the streets of the Romanian town they had wound up in, turning this way and that way as the arrow changed directions.

“This would be so much easier if we didn’t have to go around buildings,” Harry muttered, though his complaints were cut short when the arrow suddenly solidified and pointed them into a very bright, white building. They didn’t need to look at the sign on the door to know what they were walking into.

A hospital.

A Muggle hospital.

Grateful for translator spells, Harry flicked his wand as carefully as he could, managing to avoid drawing attention to himself or his husband. Taking the lead, the brunette lead the way into the hospital and sought out the registration desk.

“Hello, I was hoping you could help me,” he smiled politely at the nurse in front of him. “We’re looking for a patient by the name of Charlie Weasley.” While he could hear himself speaking English in his own ears, he knew that the nurse was hearing Romanian. The young woman consulted her computer before shaking her head and informing them that no person by that name was registered at the hospital.

“He’s a red head,” Draco supplied. “Very prominent red hair, and he’s very physically fit, almost like a… an athlete.” The nurse observed the two for several moments before excusing herself, apparently needing to speak with a doctor, leaving Harry and Draco to glance at one another.

They weren’t left alone for long, the doctor on rotation for that evening greeting them with a small smile and a handshake.

“Please come with me,” the man motioned behind the security doors, leading the way. The three males passed room after room and Draco quickly wondered how no one got lost in the twists and turns of hallways. His own medical center had a much easier to navigate layout.

“He came to us as a Ion Popescu,” the doctor informed them as they came to a stop outside of a closed hospital room door. The Romanian equivalent of a John Doe.

“It looks as though he suffered a bear attack,” the man continued, stepping inside. All the preparations in the world couldn’t make the sight any easier on the couple.

Charlie lay in a hospital bed, wrapped nearly head to toe in a variety of bandages, and hooked up to many, many machines. Harry gripped Draco’s hand tightly, the two fighting back the urge to rush the bed and hold their mate.

“This is the man you were looking for, then?”

“Y-yes,” Draco stammered before clearing his throat. It was so much easier to suppress ones emotions when it was someone else’s loved one laying in a bed.

“When can we take him home?” Harry asked quickly, though the doctor looked at him as though he had said something wrong.

“He’s currently on life support due to a variety of internal injuries, as you can see,” the older man spoke slowly and once more motioned with his hand, indicating the machines that were keeping Charlie alive. “He’s not going anywhere for a very long time.”

“Of course,” Harry mumbled, swallowing back his emotions as best he could. The doctor could see that the two were rather distraught about their friend and told them to take all the time they needed before excusing himself from the room. As soon as the door clicked closed behind him, the pair sprang into motion.

Harry immediately cast a Muffliato spell, keeping anyone outside the room from hearing what was going on inside. Draco rushed to Charlie’s side, his own wand out and casting diagnostic spells at an impressive speed.

“They did the best they could,” Harry frowned. “How bad is it?”

“Bad,” Draco said grimly. “Honestly, I’m surprised they were able to help him at all. Scratch that, I’m actually damn impressed. I have no idea how he got here and got help, but these Muggles saved his life.”

“But magic could heal him so much faster,” Harry continued and Draco nodded, his eyes flicking from spell to spell, seeing the damage that had been done.

“We need to get him to St. Mungos right away… and I’d prefer if we took some of the Muggle technology with us, just until he’s handed over to the Healers.”

“We can send it back when they take him off life support,” Harry agreed.

It was best for Draco to go on ahead of Harry and Charlie, alerting his coworkers to the impending emergency. Leave it to the Potter/Weasley family to be dramatic.

True to his word, Harry returned every piece of medical equipment to the Romanian hospital as soon as Charlie had been transferred to wizarding medical practices. He even included a rather large sum of Romanian money, and a note stating that the patient was being well taken care of in another hospital. There was still a huge police investigation, but the mystery of the missing red headed bear attack victim would never be solved.

*****

Charlie woke on christmas eve, groaning softly as he struggled to clear his vision. Vaguely he remembered being charged by an angry mama dragon, and pain, and apparating desperately without really thinking about where he was going. After that, he didn’t remember anything.

“Hey… you’re awake…” Draco. That was Draco’s voice, and immediately he felt a gentle hand cupping his cheek. He tried to turn his head in the direction of said voice, but he found himself immobilized.

“You were badly injured,” Draco told him, gently rubbing his thumb across the exposed skin on his cheek. “You’re healing, but it’s only been about a month since we brought you to St. Mungos… it’s going to take time.” Charlie opened his mouth to speak but only managed to croak, followed by a groan as he found his mouth dry.

“Hang on, sip on this, slowly.” A straw touched his lips and he took a grateful sip, relishing the cool sensation. He struggled to open his eyes once again, this time able to see a, rather blurry, Draco standing over him with a gentle smile. His husband seemed to know what he was silently asking, sitting down on the chair he had been resting in and telling Charlie the whole story - reporters, spelled rings, Muggle hospital, and the theft of Charlie from said hospital.

“They took care of you as best they could, but you really needed magical help,” Draco smiled, holding Charlie’s hand in his own.

“Bad…?” the red head managed to croak, wiggling his fingers a little but frowning as he found himself unsure if he was moving his toes.

“Not so bad that we couldn’t fix most of you,” Draco admitted. “But your left leg was badly injured… Our best Healers have been in to take care of you, working their spells, but no one can tell me if you’re going to be able to walk on it again.”

“Lose it?”

“No, love. It looks to be nerve damage, probably from the dragon claw that left insanely deep gashes in your thigh. We can prod the underside of your right foot and you would twitch, but the left one doesn’t respond.” When Charlie began to look distraught, Draco quickly moved to his feet again, this time draping himself over his husband and hugging him as firmly as he could without causing pain.

“Sensation could return,” he promised, trying to soothe the agitated male. “You just have to be patient.” Draco didn’t want to comment on how the leg probably wouldn’t have any problems at all if Charlie had been taken care of by a Healer right away, instead of ending up in a Muggle hospital, but it was still nothing short of a miracle that he had made it to ANY type of hospital.

“Harry?”

“He’ll be around shortly, don’t worry. The family has opted to spend Christmas with the twins this year, seeing as their flat is the closest to the hospital. We planned to all come and visit you tomorrow, even if you weren’t awake.” Charlie could feel the tears welling in his eyes and tried to lift a hand to wipe them away, only to find his body much too tired.

“They’re going to be so happy to hear that you’re awake,” Draco smiled, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiping Charlie’s eyes. “I couldn’t have asked for a better christmas present.”

*****

Home. Charlie was finally home. It felt so good to be out of the hospital and back in a place where he felt much more peaceful. Not to mention he was sick of being poked and prodded. Charlie leaned on his crutch, carefully putting weight on his leg as he hobbled inside (because you couldn’t apparate directly into the house) and headed straight for the couch - moving was exhausting! But he was walking, even though it was with a crutch, and he had just enough sensation and motion in his leg to handle the weight of walking. Not to mention the brace that Draco insisted he use, Healer’s orders.

“Welcome home, love,” Draco smiled brightly, watching his husband rather efficiently settle down on the couch. Harry echoed the sentiment and within moments Charlie was flanked by his amazing lovers, setting an arm over each of their shoulders and holding them close.

“I guess this really is home now, isn’t it?” he mused, only a small amount of regret in his voice. There was no way of telling just how long it would take him to fully recover, or if he would fully recover at all, and that meant that he wasn’t going to be returning to his job any time soon. Or ever.

“It’s always been you’re home,” Harry chuckled. “Now it’s just a bit more permanent… Though we’re both sure you’ll get back to work soon enough.”

“We’re going to fuss over you,” Draco admitted. “I know you don’t want it, but tough shit, I’m going to do it. Combination of being your husband and being a Healer.” Charlie smiled, leaning over to share a kiss with the blonde.

Being in the Potter house was calming, especially when Charlie was used to being somewhat on edge at all times, and he found he acclimated to this new way of life rather easily.

“I’ve been thinking,” he spoke up during breakfast, amused by Draco’s professional appearance and Harry being dressed in his workout clothes, both were heading to work after they ate. Silver and emerald eyes found his and Charlie felt his stomach do a little flip. This train of thought had been running through his head for over a month now and he felt like it was time to share.

“I’m going to look for another job,” he told them. “Here in England.” Draco’s eyebrows lifted before he quickly composed himself, but Harry simply stared.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” the blonde asked, his head tilting ever so slightly. Charlie nodded, curling his fingers around his mug of tea.

“I was thinking of teaching, actually…”

“Teaching?” Harry asked around a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

“I’ve actually been in touch with McGonagall, at Hogwarts…”

“Holy fuck, Care of Magical Creatures.” It wasn’t often that you could get Draco to swear, especially when he was in ‘Healer Mode’ as they called it, and the abrupt response made Harry choke on his breakfast. There was much laughter and coughing, Charlie having to set his tea down in order to prevent any spillage.

“You’re correct, angel,” he admitted. “They don’t really have a steady professor, and I do have a rather large amount of knowledge, so I sent her an owl and… I start in September.”

“You’re going to be here, permanently. Proper permanently!” Harry was gobsmacked. Sure, they all dreamed of this, and while this wasn’t the way it should have happened, Charlie shouldn’t have had to be injured to move back to England, he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain.

“Proper permanently,” Charlie echoed.


End file.
